


被翻红浪

by sunflower_sea



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 03:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19689619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sea/pseuds/sunflower_sea
Summary: 清晨play





	被翻红浪

菩萨蛮  
牛峤  
玉炉冰簟鸳鸯锦，粉融香汗流山枕。帘外辘轳声，敛眉含笑惊。  
柳阴轻漠漠，低鬓蝉钗落。须作一生拚，尽君今日欢。

酥乳  
粉香汗湿瑶琴轸，春逗酥融绵雨膏。  
浴罢檀郎扪弄处，灵华凉沁紫葡萄。


End file.
